yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: Skeletons in the Closet
Skeletons in the Closet (JP:ジャック イン ザ ボックス, Translation: Jack in The Box)is the fourth chapter of Judgment. Plot Yagami must find out what else Higashi knows, but is first called by Hoshino claiming that there is an emergency at the Genda Law Office. While at the office, Yagami realizes that he has been called because of an incident where Hoshino is accused of eating a cake from Gotoh Gateau. Upon completion of the side case, Justice is Sweet, Yagami must return to more important matters. He does this by going to visit Higashi. In the meeting with Higashi, Higashi reveals that after shooting the family has gone into complete chaos and that Satoshi Shioya has come to town. It is revealed that Shioya has come specifically to target Hamura. After leaving Charles, Yagami receives a call from Kansai who is threatening his friend Kim. Upon arriving to the scene, Yagami encounters Renji Honda who solely wants to fight him. Upon winning the fight, Yagami decides that he has to warn Shintani that members of the Kyorei Clan might be coming after him. At the Genda Law Office, Shintani is nowhere to be found, but Genda says that he has a job for you to do. He wants Yagami to serve as a bodyguard to one of his clients, Azusa Otaki. Otaki is currently shopping somewhere in the city for clothes and Yagami needs to track her down. Yagami finds Azusa at Le Marche, but her daughter Karin is missing and Yagami needs to go and find her. Karin is found just outside the Club Amour on Nakamichi Street and her father Jin Otaki soon shows up. After having a family dispute, the Otaki family heads back to the Genda Law Office as Yagami follows them. In the law office, Oikawa and Jin are pushing for a settlement in the case. The two claim that Azusa had been committing adultery. She denies these claims and claims to have been set up by Oikawa. Yagami decides that it is his imperative to figure out what exactly is the truth in this case. Yagami starts his investigation by going to the love hotel. The man in the photo approaches the owner of the hotel and threatens to kill him if he doesn't delete the footage. After Yagami defeats this man in battle, the owner of the hotel agrees to show Yagami the footage. While investigating the footage, Yagami discovers that the woman in the security footage isn't Azusa and that Oikawa is using dirty evidence against Azusa. However, before Yagami can do anything with the evidence the hired man once again returns and manages to destroy the hard drive with the footage. Back in Genda's office, Karin finally shows her parents the torn up circus tickets for the three of them. She tells them that she wishes that they could all go to the circus again together. Genda says that the two should consider working on what is in the best interest of Karin and maybe that they should reconsider reconciliation. Okinawa is frustrated and tries to get Jin to relent on this new idea. However, the receptionist of the love motel shows up and says that there is a copy of the data from the love motel. Without making it known, Shintani has returned to the office and Yagami can now have a discussion with him. The discussion is short lived as the confrontation between Yagami and Shintani hits a boiling point which leads to Shintani implying that he knows something more about "The Mole" before storming out of the office. After receiving a call from Kaito, Yagami heads over to Tender to see what information he can obtain from Ayabe. Ayabe is willing to discuss many different things, but mostly discusses how the Kyorei Clan has gained influence in Kamurocho as a result of the connection with Kajihara and his plans for the redevelopment of Tokyo. Yagami and Kaito begin to leave when they stopped by Mitsuru Kuroiwa of the Tokyo Police. Yagami decides that he needs to investigate the Kyorei clan further. To do this, Yagami heads to KJ Art to get in touch with their man on the inside, Arase. While using the drone to look into KJ Art, two men with a gun appear behind Kaito and Yagami. They are soon joined by other members of the Kyorei Clan including the captain, Satoshi Shioya. As things look the bleakest, the mysterious masked man shows up and saves Kaito and Yagami. The group then proceeds to head to Charles. Higashi asks who their friend is and he finally reveals his identity as Fumiya Sugiura. Sugiura reveals to the group that he use to be a systems engineer for the Kajihara Group and discovered that a slush fund was created to support the Kyorei Clan and the shell company KJ Art. Sugiura then decides to work together with the Yagami Detective Agency. While on the way back to the Yagami's office, he receives a call from Jo Masuda telling him that Mari is willing to give up information about her identity tonight. He says that having a detective at Tender would be extremely beneficial. After failing to guess Mari's job, Jo Masuda wants you to tail her and find out her secret. Through the trailing of Mari, Yagami realizes that Mari makes her living as a professional gambler. He promises to keep her secret, and gets back to work on the case. Back at his office, Yagami is surprised to receive a call from Saori. Saori tells Yagami that Shintani hasn't been answering her calls and that she wants Yagami to call him. When Yagami calls Shintani, he hears a vibrating sound coming from the closet in his office. As Yagami opens the closet, Shintani falls out after what appears to be a horrific accident. Tasks *Head to Genda Law Office. *Meet with Higashi. *Head to the Beef Zone. *Warn Shintani. *Search for Azusa Otaki. *Search for Karin. *Return to Genda Law Office. *Head to the Love Hotel. *Warn Shintani. *Leave Genda Law Office. *Head to Tender. *Scout Out KJ Art with the Drone. *Defeat Shioya. *Return to Yagami Detective Agency. *Find Mari's Secret. *Return to Yagami Detective Agency. Gallery Skeletons in the Closet 1.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 2.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 3.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 4.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 5.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 6.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 7.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 8.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 9.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 10.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 11.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 12.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 13.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 14.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 15.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 16.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 17.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 18.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 19.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 20.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 21.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 22.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 23.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 24.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 25.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 26.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 27.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 28.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 29.jpg Skeletons in the Closet 30.jpg Category:Judgment Chapters